The President Dawn Stiles Lex-Zod Duncan Skynet Crisis
by SuperBear
Summary: Clark Kent and SG-1 learn of a world where Dawn Stiles took over the body of President Henry Hayes, just about the time Skynet tried to take over the world.


Clark Kent works with a time-traveling SG-1 as they battle the Joker, who has been given the power to invade minds, change time and alter reality.

To combat the crisis created by the Joker, Heroes from throughout the multiple universes gathered on Vulcan.

While interacting with a variety of Heroes—what O'Neill called "hobnobbing with the Heroes"-Clark and SG-1 learned of one very unusual world.

A world that was put in great danger. Thanks to a body-snatching prom queen. And Zod.

Daniel Jackson knew there was a danger of Clark becoming unstable. Because of what Clark had been through before.

They all had to be very careful. Just the wrong word about Lex or Zod or even Skynet...

Before he could give the matter any more thought, the archaeologist-linguist was interrupted. Briefly, he stopped to listen to a voice in his head.

"Guys?" he said. "I'm getting a message from the Guardian. He wants us to meet with the Sheldon Cooper from P-X-Three-Seven. The Guardian says he has information that can help us. Something to do with Dawn Stiles."

Major Samantha Carter consulted her tricorder. "I've got the energy signature for P-X-Three-Seven."

"P-X-Three-Seven." Clark Kent thought how strange that sounded. But Daniel once told him at Stargate Command they used codes like that to refer to different planets they visited. Now the time-travel teams used codes like "P-X-whatever" to refer to different alternate worlds.

"Let's move out," Colonel Jack O'Neill said.

As they walked, Clark turned to O'Neill. "Hey, Jack. While we're here, how about we get a new team member?"

"As long as it's not the Hulk," O'Neill said. "I've said it before, I'll say it again: I don't want the Hulk on our team. Any version of the Hulk."

Clark smiled as he walked across the Vulcan wilderness with the rest of his team. Besides Daniel and Carter, there was Teal'c and Beckett.

The team was surrounded by figures in colorful costumes and uniforms. Among the caped superheroes and uniformed Starfleet officers were several Clarks, each dressed in some combination of red and blue.

In the crowd of Heroes, one Clark stood out in a rust-colored plaid shirt. As he walked with SG-1, Clark recalled that on his world Chloe once told him that shirt should be burned.

But hey, Clark thought. Shouldn't I be super-speeding somewhere? Shouldn't I be off doing something?

"No Hulk," O'Neill muttered. "In fact, I don't even want to see the Hulk."

"It could be worse, Jack," Daniel said. "We could have Dawn Stiles on our team.."

While her fatigue cap shaded her eyes, Carter adjusted her backpack. "As I recall, sir, we almost asked her to join. After she helped us on P-X-Seven-Nine." The smile of the doctor-major looked almost teasing.

"But she didn't really have any powers," Clark noted.

"And she didn't have anything new to offer," Sam Beckett said. "Just sort of 'leaps' into people and takes them over."

"Not that smart, either," Daniel said.

"Her allegiance might be questioned," Teal'c said.

"And I just found her really annoying," O'Neill said.

"I don't blame you," someone said.

O'Neill looked. There was Sheldon Cooper. Only with a goatee.

"Dawn Stiles may use the word 'genius.' But I actually am one." The bearded Sheldon crossed his arms. "Hello, S-G-One," he said with a smile and a nod. "The Guardian said you would be looking for me."

After checking her whirring tricorder, Carter nodded toward O'Neill. "The energy signature matches, sir."

The team entered Mind-Meld. It was a form of mental communication set in a mental virtual reality. For SG-1, their virtual-mental-locale was part Stargate Command base, part Kent living room.

"What is this?" O'Neill asked. "Sheldon from the Mirror Universe?"

"In a way," Daniel said. "This Sheldon is a little more pleasant than the one we know from Prime Earth Two."

"He would have to be," O'Neill said. "Remind me when we get home to never visit Pasadena. Ever."

"What about the Cheesecake Factory, Jack?" Clark asked with a slight smirk.

"Especially not there. Not if there is the slightest chance of running into Sheldon. Any Sheldon."

"I understand their cheesecake to be quite excellent, O-Neill," Teal'c said.

As she adjusted her virtual cap, Carter also glanced around at the Kent living room. "Sir, it's very likely when we return home we'll have no memory of our experiences."

"That's what the Guardian said would happen, anyway," Beckett said.

A slight frown from O'Neill. "You mean I might run into Sheldon without meaning to?"

"Probably, sir."

"Like I said, this Sheldon is different." Daniel waved his hand, and an image appeared of the bearded Sheldon smiling at a small group of people.

"Thank you for your input, my friends," he said. Wearing a big grin, he performed the Vulcan hand salute. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper!" they all shouted. As they returned the salute, the image faded away..

"How about that?" O'Neill said. "Maybe I can deal with this Sheldon."

They left Mind-Meld.

"Sheldon, buddy, hey!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Hello, Sheldon," Daniel said.

"Or...Bearded Sheldon," O'Neill said. . "May I call you Bearded Sheldon?"

O'Neill did a slight take as the guy with the goatee responded with exuberant cheerfulness.

"You certainly may! After all, that's what I am: Sheldon with a beard!" As he hunched his shoulders, Bearded Sheldon let out a quick gasping laugh.

O'Neill thought how Sheldon's laugh was like a hiccup or a dog panting in a quick burst.

Bearded Sheldon offered a quick floppy wave. "As Trelayne said in 'The Squire of Gothos:' greetings and felicitations!"

Clark realized Sheldon was referring to a "Star Trek" episode. There was no "Star Trek" on his world, a place the others called "Prime Earth." But Daniel and Carter had shown him some episodes. And he had actually met this Trelayne guy.

Clark wondered what bizarre situation they were headed for next.

As the team members all smiled and nodded at Bearded Sheldon, O'Neill had thoughts of his own.

Wow. Chipper fellow, isn't he?

Bearded Sheldon beamed. "And may I say you are just as cordial and pleasant as I thought you would be, Colonel O-Neill!"

"Right back at you, Sheldon. Or...Bearded Sheldon."

"So," Carter said. "You knew Dawn Stiles?"

"In a manner of speaking, Major Carter," B-Sheldon said. "And my! You have such distinctive eyes. You and Lana Lang both! And who is actually smarter: you or Chloe Sullivan?"

"Hard to know," Carter said with a slightly embarrassed grin.

Jack and Daniel entered Mind-Meld.

"I like this Sheldon," O'Neill muttered. "Can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet, Jack."

"Not on this world."

They left Mind-Meld.

B-Sheldon grasped Tealc's hand and vigorously shook it. "And may I say what a pleasure it is to meet you, Mister Teal'c!"

"It's just Teal'c," O'Neill said.

A grinning B-Sheldon nodded. "Forgive me for standing on ceremony. But I'm just so in awe of all of you! How do you do, Doctor Jackson!" More vigorous hand-shaking.

As B-Sheldon shook hands with the others, Daniel leaned in toward O'Neill and Clark..

"Our own fan club," he muttered.

"With Sheldon as the president," O'Neill said. "Nice."

"Who'd-a thunk it?" Clark said.

As he recovered his hand, Beckett turned to Clark. "You know, Clark, I met a 'Major Chloe Sullivan' who worked for Stargate Command."

"Really?" Clark said. "Wow. Go, Chloe."

B-Sheldon beamed. "I know! Isn't it wonderful, Clark? This must be like a regular Lana-and-Chloe cornucopia for you!" Another quick gasping laugh. "I hope you've enjoyed meeting the other Clarks as well."

"I have," Clark said. "It's interesting to see the different ways a person's life can go." He smiled. "It's like with my telescope. I'd look at a star and wonder how my life would be better there."

"While Lana escaped into books," Carter said.

Clark looked puzzled.

"You told us that story before," Daniel said. "You and Lana in the limo."

"On your 'non-date,'" O'Neill said.

"Yes, your outing to the concert of the group called 'Radiohead,'" Teal'c said.

"Which you never made it to," Beckett noted.

"We lived the whole thing with you through Mind-Meld," O'Neill said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Clark." O'Neill gave him a light pat on the arm. "It's the normal stuff that helps me get through all this."

Clark grinned. "You and me both."

"Not that a town full of meteor freaks is exactly normal," Daniel said.

"But still, Daniel, some parts of it are nice," Carter said with a smile.

"I enjoy hearing of Clark Kent's exploits in battle," Teal'c said. "But I also enjoy hearing about the quiet idyllic moments in Smallville. Horseback riding in the meadow and such."

"Me, too," Beckett said. "There hasn't been a lot of normal in my life."

"I like normal," Clark said.

B-Sheldon shook his head. "Well if you like normal, you won't like my story about Dawn Stiles. But the Guardian wanted me to share this with you. It's about how Dawn becomes President of the United States. Again, in a manner of speaking."

"You're kidding," O'Neill said.

Daniel gave B-Sheldon a look. "Why would anyone vote for Dawn Stiles?"

"That's exactly the point, Doctor Jackson, They didn't. They voted for Henry Hayes. But Dawn took over his body. At his inauguration." He shook his head. "It was very confusing. It still is."

O'Neill and Daniel entered Mind-Meld.

"Hayes taken over by Dawn Stiles?" O'Neill said. "I'd never want to live in that country."

"No one would," Daniel said.

"I don't blame you." There stood B-Sheldon. "Hello!"

To say O'Neill did a take would be an understatement. The colonel looked positively flabbergasted.

"Sheldon!" O'Neill said sharply. "What are you doing in here?"

"As you know, Colonel O-Neill, all the teams have been given the ability to Mind-Meld so they can share information."

"Still don't like you invading my thoughts."

B-Sheldon looked slightly puzzled. "It's not my intention to pry or invade your privacy, colonel. I just wanted to show you something. For clarification."

In the next moment, they were all at the inauguration of Henry Hayes/Dawn Stiles.

Surrounded by a large roaring crowd, Hayes stood at a podium. While wearing a goofy grin, he waved like a pageant queen on a parade float.

"Now look here," B-Sheldon said.

A little bossy, O'Neill thought. Like the other Sheldon.

When B-Sheldon pointed, the image zeroed in on two figures.

"Wesley and the Traveler," O'Neill said.

"The Traveler being an inter-dimensional being who travels to other planes of existence, other realms," Daniel said, automatically reciting from the Background. The Background was a mental database of other worlds, other times and the people in them. .

"Correct, Doctor Jackson. And this, of course, is Wesley Crusher from Captain Picard's 'Enterprise.'" B-Sheldon smiled. "I do find it interesting that when Wesley joined the Traveler on his inter-dimensional expeditions, his mother told him to be sure to dress warmly in the other realms. So much like my own mother!"

Another quick gasping laugh then B-Sheldon held up a finger. "Did you know on Earth Prime Wesley Crusher is played by a fine actor named Wil Wheaton? I do so like him. He's not only a terrific actor but a great human being."

O'Neill looked inquisitive. "So Wil Wheaton is not on your list?"

B-Sheldon blinked. "What list?"

"Never mind. There's no list.."

B-Sheldon turned back to the two figures. "It's funny, though. Wesley and the Traveler didn't intervene at this point in history."

"They usually don't," Daniel said. "They're like the Ancients that way."

B-Sheldon nodded absently. "Lois Lane and Carrie Castle wrote about Wesley and the Traveler in the 'Inquisitor.'. No one believed it, of course. No one believes the 'Inquisitor.' After all, they run stories about alien aircraft over Antarctica and other such nonsense. I just read it for amusement."

"Guys, we should head back," Daniel said. Too long in Mind-Meld, and it could become addictive. Like Reg Barclay, one of Picard's crew members, with his holodeck addiction.

They left Mind-Meld.

"So Dawn took over Hayes," O'Neill said.

"If I remember my civics class right, that would create a bit of a problem," Clark said.

"Yeah," Beckett said. "Wouldn't that create a constitutional crisis?"

B-Sheldon nodded. "Indeed, Doctor Beckett. It was quite a dilemma for the Supreme Court." With clasped hands, he crossed his arms over his tall lanky body, "In the end, they decided the people had voted for Henry Hayes and that's exactly what they got. They said they couldn't help it if Hayes had been taken over by a 'body-snatching prom queen,' as the 'Metropolis Inquisitor' dubbed her."

"So you actually read the 'Inquisitor,'" Clark said.

B-Sheldon nodded. "I work at STAR Labs in Metropolis. It grew out of Cadmus Labs. I work for Lex. And I work with Alicia Baker. She's one of our top scientists."

"Interesting," Daniel said.

"I don't believe it," O'Neill said.

"Oh, believe it, Colonel O-Neill!" B-Sheldon exclaimed in a slightly screechy voice. "Anyway, the Supreme Court said that body possession wasn't empirically verifiable."

"It's not covered in the Constitution either," Beckett observed.

"True," Carter said. "The Constitution doesn't cover body-snatching prom queens."

"Some worlds are very strange, Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"This one certainly is," Daniel said.

"So Dawn as president," O'Neill said. "How bad was that?"

"Very bad," B-Sheldon said.

"How bad?" O'Neill gave him a look. "Like Lex Luthor gets taken over by Zod and blows up the world? That bad?"

"Zod." When Daniel heard the name, he knew it could be a trigger word for Clark.

"What?" Clark said with a laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I'm kidding, Clark," O'Neill said flatly.

Daniel saw no real reaction in Clark's face. But who knew what was going on under the surface?

Daniel cleared his throat. "How bad was this Dawn thing, Sheldon?"

"Did she blow up the world?" O'Neill asked. "She blew up the world, didn't she?"

"Oh, no, it wasn't that bad," B-Sheldon said. "She just nagged everybody."

"Oh," O'Neill said. "A nag, huh? Gee, can't imagine anyone like that, Sheldon."

"Some leaders are like that," Beckett said.

"Some, like the System Lords, rule by force," Teal'c said.

"And others, like Dawn, through nagging, apparently.". Daniel crossed his arms.

"On my world, she was like that even as a freshman," Clark said.

"It's true. Some leaders help the people and others just bring them trouble." B-Sheldon waved his hands. "Oh, it was horrible. She had every woman in America on a beauty regimen and all the men on decorating committees."

"Yep, that's Dawn all right," Clark said.

"Why would people let themselves be pushed around like that?" Carter wondered aloud.

"It is indeed puzzling, Major Carter," Teal'c said. "People giving over their will even without Goa'uld symbiotes."

"Dawn can be very persuasive," Clark said. "She doesn't stop until you say 'yes.'"

"Indeed, Clark Kent," Teal'c said. "When I met this Dawn Stiles, I found the experience most unpleasant."

Turning to Beckett, Clark grinned as he gestured with his thumb toward Teal'c. "And this is a guy who's been up against System Lords."

"And now meteor freaks, too," O'Neill noted.

"And Klingons," Daniel said. "And Romulans. Well, just about everybody, really."

"Even super-villains," Carter said with a grin.

Beckett turned to B-Sheldon. "But you were saying, Sheldon?"

"Yes," B-Sheldon said absently. "The first thing 'President Dawn' did was get rid of Vice President Kinsey."

"Hey," O'Neill said. "She wasn't all bad then."

"Possibly not," B-Sheldon conceded. "She replaced Kinsey with my ex-girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler."

Clark scrunched up his face a little. "That must be kind of embarrassing for you."

B-Sheldon wore a blank look. "How so, Clark?"

"You know," Clark said, shrugging his massive shoulders. "Your ex-girlfriend being a part of all that."

"On the contrary, Clark. I felt she was an intelligent influence in an otherwise vapid administration.." B-Sheldon threw his hands up. "Oh, it was dreadful, I remember in most of her speeches Dawn would talk about 'looking down on all of you.'"

"Sounds awful," O'Neill said. "Like I've always said, she was really annoying."

"Quite right, Colonel O-Neill," B-Sheldon said with a nod. "She would say things like 'nobody breaks a treaty with Dawn Stiles.' And she'd call everybody 'hippocrats.' Which was very embarrassing to the Duchess of Luxemburg."

As B-Sheldon leaned in to whisper, O'Neill wondered what he was thinking. That the Duchess, while on another world, would somehow hear him?

"You see, the Duchess was a bureaucrat who was very round with a big nose. Even her own subjects called her a 'hippocrat.'"

"I got it, Sheldon," O'Neill said.

As he stood upright, B-Sheldon grinned. "But I found the Duchess to be quite merry. She would do this happy little dance like the hippos in 'Fantasia.' I think hippos are delightful."

"Who doesn't?" O'Neill said.

"So what finally happened?" Daniel asked.

"I'll show you, " B-Sheldon said. They all entered Mind-Meld. When B-Sheldon made a snatching gesture, images appeared.

Images of Henry Hayes and a giant computer.

A computer labeled "Skynet."

"Skynet." That could be another trigger word for Clark.

Daniel checked Clark for a reaction. Here in Mind-Meld, if a person was upset his image would flicker.

Clark's image looked stable.

Wait, Daniel thought. Did I just see a brief flicker?

Before Daniel could study Clark some more, Clark's face was swallowed up in darkness.

Anxiously, Daniel looked around. But for the most part everything was fine.

The darkness was from strange lighting, Daniel saw. While Clark and Beckett stood in the Kent living room, the rest of the team stood in the Gate Room with a fully activated Stargate. Sheldon stood in the center of some apartment. The lighting in the rooms was dim, and the glow from the Stargate cast the team members in an eerie glow. Clark's entire face was lost in shadow.

B-Sheldon spoke in a solemn voice.

"When an artificial intelligence called Skynet started to malfunction, President Dawn proved hopelessly inept."

"No kidding. Huh," O'Neill said.

"Fortunately, a time travel team from the future arrived to intervene in this crisis.."

Carter made a face. "That's kind of unexpected."

"Yeah," Beckett said. "No real setup or foreshadowing."

Clark smiled. "Isn't that what we do, guys? Just show up unexpectedly."

"I guess," Beckett said.

"Quite right, Clark." Sitting in his usual spot, B-Sheldon pointed a remote control. "Here's the team from the future. Or as I call them, Future Team."

The group looked at the image.

"That's some team," Daniel said.

"Isn't it, though, Doctor Jackson? They were organized from different time periods by Wesley and the Traveler." B-Sheldon nodded as he recited. "We have Captain Kirk. Spock, Data. Worf. Seven-of-Nine. Three members of the Legion: Rokk, Imra, and Garth. Don't you just love them? And then we have Captain Picard and the X-Men."

As he pointed, Beckett looked puzzled. "Wesley and the Traveler did all this?"

"I thought those two didn't, you know, get involved in anything," Clark said.

"They don't," Daniel said. "But like the Ancients sometimes they make exceptions."

"I guess for them organizing a team was their loophole," B-Sheldon said. "As long as they weren't directly involved." He pointed the remote again. "And then we have one more team member.. Booster Gold."

"Booster?" O'Neill groaned. "Oh, no. No, no."

Carter also made a face. "I'm just curious: where were we in all this? The us from this world, I mean."

"Probably off saving Earth from another Jaffa invasion," O'Neill said.

"Again," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Go, guys," Clark said in a chipper voice.

B-Sheldon shook his head. "I have no details about S-G-One on my world."

"What happened with this team from the future?" Beckett asked.

"This is what happened," B-Sheldon said as he clicked the remote.

The image froze. Kirk. Spock. Data. Seven-of-Nine. All the others. They just stood there. Except for Data and Seven-of-Nine, they all looked shocked, surprised, and alarmed.

And there was Lex Luthor holding out a crystal.

"Lex," Clark said. "What does he have to do with all this?"

"He ran against Henry Hayes in the primaries," B-Sheldon said. "To eliminate the competition, Hayes offered to make him Secretary of State. No one knew it at the time but Lex was possessed by Zod."

"This is one nasty administration," O'Neill said. "Even without Kinsey."

"Yes, indeed," B-Sheldon said. "Later Lex said only an evil spirit could make him become involved with something like politics."

Daniel stepped closer to the image. "So what's going on here?"

When B-Sheldon waved his hand, the image of Lex and the crystal became larger.

"Lex used a crystal to send Future Team into the Phantom Zone."

They all watched as white energy shot out of the crystal, and the team was gone.

"So what happened then?" Beckett asked quietly.

"Another hero stepped in." B-Sheldon pointed the remote, and a new image appeared. "Duncan Allenmeyer."

"A friend of Lex," Daniel observed. "At least on some worlds. On Prime Earth experiments on his brain turned him into a mental projection."

B-Sheldon nodded. "It's much the same on my world, Doctor Jackson. Lex had the scientists at STAR Labs boost the mental powers of his lawyer friend. This resulted in Duncan being able to send out mental projections of himself that could interact with physical objects. I still haven't figured out how that works!"

"I'm just curious," O'Neill said, lifting a finger. "Where was this 'Duncan' during most of this mess?"

"Oh, he was still getting used to his new powers," B-Sheldon said.

"Most superheroes, whatever their powers, wouldn't be able to drive out Dawn," Carter said.

B-Sheldon crossed his arms. "In fact, Dawn had banned all superheroes from the White House. She called them vigilantes. But Duncan, being a mental projection, was able to sneak into the White House."

"And the Secret Service couldn't do anything about a mental projection," Daniel said.

"Daniel, let him tell it," O'Neill said.

B-Sheldon nodded. "Duncan persuaded Dawn that if she wanted real power she should take over the body of Superman. And not being very bright, Dawn did just that. She invited Superman to the White House and took over his body."

The group watched as Henry Hayes shook hands with Superman. For a moment, the Man of Steel convulsed slightly..

Clark had been told some details about his future just in case he encountered threats from the future. (The Joker liked to hit people with the unexpected.) He had on occasion seen the person he would become, Superman. But never like this.

Clark didn't like what he saw. The weird look on his (Superman's) face. The strange smile.

It didn't look good.

But then a glowing white Duncan held out a glowing green rock.

Pointing to the images, B-Sheldon narrated. "Once Dawn took over Superman, Duncan used green kryptonite. That sent Dawn away. Duncan was also able to snatch the crystal from Lex and send Zod to the Phantom Zone. Superman freed Future Team, and they all began their battle against Skynet."

There was a rapid series of images.

The first was a building with the name SKYNET prominently displayed.

Outside the building was a small army of Terminators.

As Garth fired lightning bolts from his fingers, Rokk waved his hands and sent metal flying through the air. As Booster Gold fired energy waves out of his gloves, Superman demolished groups of Terminators.

A door in the building opened. Through a quick zoom-in, each viewer/team member was swept inside.

In a large room, Seven-of-Nine plugged into a computer outlet while Data typed away on a keyboard. In the background, Wolverine used his titanium claws to scrap Terminators.

While Imra held a finger to her head and wore a look of intense concentration, Kitty Pryde directed groups of people to the nearest doors. The other X-Men destroyed an assembly line with partial Terminators while Kirk, Spock, Picard and Worf all fired phasers.

"This is a crucial moment in history," Kirk said.

As Picard nodded, his communicator squawked. "All in place," a voice said.

"Nightcrawler says the bombs are in place," Picard said. The others moved out.

Another image of the SKYNET building. This time, it was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

In the foreground, Future Team members walked side by side, a huge orange ball of flames behind them.

As they walked, it looked as if they were moving right toward those viewing the image.

Then they promptly vanished.

The images stopped.

Darkness.

Silence.

Then only the voice of Sheldon.

"Once they completed their mission, they all returned home."

"Can't wait to go home," O'Neill said quietly.

"Same here," Clark said.

For a moment, the group was silent.

"Cool story," Clark said.

"Yeah, nice," O'Neill said.

Beckett smiled. "As our friend Claudia from Warehouse Thirteen would say, 'Crisis averted. Day saved.'"

Now Daniel waved his hand. At the center of the group was an image of Duncan holding out the glowing green meteor rock.

Daniel turned to Clark. "On one world, your dad was a hero like that."

Clark smiled. "I can see him doing something like that."

"I would prefer a President Jonathan Kent over Dawn any day." B-Sheldon spread out his long arms. "Dawn's reign of terror is over. Long live President Hayes and Amy!"

"Hear, hear," O'Neill said, lifting a cup of Romulan ale.

They all left Mind-Meld.

Grinning like a little boy, B-Sheldon clapped his hands. "And long live Lex! He's a great humanitarian, you know."

"Not always," Beckett said. "On my world, he helped cause the accident that sent me leaping around all over the place."

"Lex Luthor is often responsible for much chaos," Teal'c said grimly.

"On my world he's a hero," B-Sheldon insisted.

"The Guardian said you possessed information that could assist us," Teal'c said.

"Indeed I do, Mister Teal'c." B-Sheldon looked around at the group. "As you all know, the Q and the Ancients have given you the stamina and endurance of cosmic beings. But that doesn't always protect you emotionally."

Daniel nodded. "It's our biggest weakness."

"One the Joker is always seeking to exploit," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, the Joker is always targeting our emotions," Beckett said.

"The Joker knows if he can get any one of us in a traumatic emotional state he can alter us physiologically in all kinds of unimaginable ways," Carter said.

"The guy can turn us into human Play-Doh," O'Neill said.

"Doesn't sound fun," Clark said.

"It's not," Daniel said. "We always have to be careful."

"Quite right, Doctor Jackson," B-Sheldon said with a slight nod. "The story I've told you has ideas that can help you emotionally as a guard against the Joker. One is that you have to continue to work together. But you may also have to work with all kinds of unusual people."

"Already have," O';Neill said.

B-Sheldon grinned. "There may be more, Colonel O'Neill. More unusual situations. More unusual people. And you may face situations that appear hopeless. When that happens, you may receive unexpected help. From unexpected people."

O'Neill raised inquiring eyebrows. "Ewoks maybe?"

B-Sheldon grinned. "One never knows.."

"Thank you, Sheldon," Daniel said. "That's very helpful."

"Yeah, thanks," Clark said.

O'Neill adjusted his backpack. "Let's get this done. I can't wait to go home."

"I don't blame you," B-Sheldon said. "I am also eager to return to STAR Labs and work with Lex and Alicia once again.."

"Good luck with all that," O'Neill said.

B-Sheldon smiled. "I wish you well, S-G-One. Clark. Mister Teal'c. Colonel O'Neill." As he recited names, he nodded to each person. "Doctor Beckett. Doctor Jackson. Doctor-Major Carter."

When B-Sheldon left, he didn't just walk away. He skipped.

"I wish everyone well!" he shouted.

As he skipped along, he passed by the Justice Society.

"Isn't it wonderful to be alive?" he gushed.

"Can it, string bean," Hawkman said gruffly.

Nearby, Michael Westen, wearing his usual gray suit with no tie, wiped his sweaty neck and said "whew" like he was whistling.

"Everything's going to work out just fine!" Bearded Sheldon shouted to no one in particular. "It always does!"

As SG-1 walked on, O'Neill was uncharacteristically silent.

Daniel suspected his friend was suffering from a trace of time-sickness. Just like when they encountered Kirk and Spock on the planet of the Guardian of Forever, Jack might not always be able to control what he said.

"Jack?" Daniel said. "You all right?"

"Sure, Daniel. Why?"

Daniel thought how Jack looked a little crazed. Maybe not "Dawn Stiles" crazed. But still a little crazed.

"It's just you've been through a lot of time-jumps."

"We all have, Daniel."

"You could be sick."

Pausing, O'Neill considered for a moment. "We do need a medic on this team. But I don't think ol' Doc Fraiser has any experience in time-sickness. Or even Doctor McCoy for that matter."

As Clark paused to talk to another Clark, the others gathered around. O'Neill and Daniel entered Mind-Meld.

"What about that thing you said in front of Clark?"

"Daniel, we're in Mind-Meld. You don't have to whisper."

"Right." Daniel cleared his throat. "Should you have mentioned that Lex-Zod thing in front of Clark?"

"Relax, Daniel. He thought I was kidding. Obviously the memory-wipe worked."

"I guess," Daniel said. "But we need to be a lot more careful."

"Will do," O'Neill said.

As they left Mind-Meld, they walked on in silence.

But Daniel briefly recalled how the Joker threw them into a terrible world.

A world where Lex launched a nuclear strike against an alleged alien invasion. Then he became the vessel of Zod,

This "Lex-Zod" ruled over what was left of the human race. And he guided that human remnant in a great battle against Skynet and the Terminators.

This remnant was the best and the brightest of humanity. As the team saw, the best and the brightest weren't always great warriors.

It was like what the Joker usually did. He would try to discourage, disorient, distract and disrupt the team.

In this case, it worked. Clark was so horrified by what he saw the team had to take him to the Jor-El computer program on another world. There, Clark had his memory of that world erased.

But, Daniel realized, even on that world there was hope. A mental projection of Duncan Allenmeyer had freed Lex from Zod, and he, Lex and Clark were prevailing against the Terminators.

The Clark on that world had not only survived the nuclear strike but even minimized some of the damage.

As Daniel shaded his eyes, he looked around at the Vulcan wilderness and the Heroes. Hopefully, nothing very dramatic would happen on Vulcan that would require a memory wipe. But you never could tell.

But, Daniel thought, it looked like Clark would be just fine. At least for now.

Along with Jack, Daniel joined the rest of the team. While they were gathered around the two Clarks, Daniel wondered if something could happen to make Clark become unstable.

If so, what could they do?

What do you do about a crazy Clark Kent?

Daniel's thoughts were interrupted. Simultaneously, the team members all looked at each other. They all bowed their heads as they listened to a voice within.

"Okay," O'Neill said. "Enough hobnobbing with the Heroes. We're off to meet with Captain Picard and Data. Something about universes being destroyed."

"Great," Clark said.

Daniel gave him a look. "Clark? You all right?"

"Yeah, sure, Daniel." As O'Neill reached for his communicator, Clark held out his hand. "It's okay, Jack. I've got this."

The Guardian had already set their communicators. As Clark flipped open his own communicator, it made the familiar chirping sound. "Kent to Enterprise. Six to beam up."


End file.
